Utopia and Justice
by Kiryuu-Yori
Summary: ...Because gods also get lonely. KiraXOC


**xxx UTOPIA AND JUSTICE xxx**

A Death Note Fanfiction

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kira's POV)

**I am justice.**

Though some people might fail to realize this, or perhaps refuse to acknowledge it, this is a fact. It is the truth.

I shall create the ideal world, a utopia where there is no evil, and the impure are cast into the fiery pits of hell, where I rule as God.

And who shall be my queen?

I will settle only for the best, one who shares my dreams, my aspirations, my ideals, my vision, one who does not bow in the face of adversity.

There is no one I see fit.

That is, no one but _her_. The girl of a thousand shadows.

xxxxxxxxxx

For quite some time, I have been watching her quietly. With hooded eyes, I observed.

She has always been different from the others. She was always alone, always silent. Not once have I seen her smile. Not once have I seen her lips turn up at the sides in an expression of joy. Not once have I seen her eyes sparkle with mirth. But then, why should she smile? There's nothing to exult about in this foul, imperfect world. Nothing.

She also does not interact with them, the lowly beings that call themselves humans. Only when it is absolutely necessary does she deign to speak to them. They are beneath her, so it is only fitting.

She looks at them with hooded, suspicious eyes. I could see that she is untrusting, wary, cautious. It is almost as if something had happened, which caused her to be distrustful of any and all who come her way.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was during our philosophy class that I first noticed her. On that particular day, we were discussing the subject of human nature. Our professor was just beginning his senseless ranting.

"Humans are naturally good by nature. It is only the external factors that cause us to-"

"Lies…"

Our professor stopped short.

"I beg your pardon? Was there something you wanted to share with us, Miss Hayabara?"

Heads turned simultaneously towards the far right corner of the room, where she sat soundlessly –soundlessly that is, until now.

"Lies, all of it," she said softly, but with undertones of vehemence and a strong conviction in her words. From where I sat a few seats from her, I saw her eyes kindle with an emotion I am only too familiar with.

"Could you prove that claim, Miss Hayabara?" our professor asked coldly.

To the surprise of everyone in class, she shot up and spat,

"I don't have to prove anything, not to you, not to anyone. Man is evil by nature. That is the truth."

With that, she turned, auburn hair whipping across her flushed cheeks, then stalked out the room.

A stunned silence followed her exodus.

I was probably the only one in class left wearing a smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

The first death –or killing, if you will –happened on the sixth of December. Kinoku, Hashimoto, a big-time drug lord, unexpectedly died of a heart attack during one of his covert meetings. This, I brushed off as mere chance. But when another killing happened, then another, and another, all of which were not by my hands, I became suspicious. Somehow, I _knew_ I wasn't the only Death Note owner in this world anymore.

xxxxxxxxxx

She came to me on the fifth of January. She was direct and concise. She stated that she knew I was Kira –had already known for quite sometime, in fact –and that she was the second Kira.

She introduced herself.

"I am Hayabara, Chikage and-"

"I know," I interrupted. She looked mildly surprised that I would know who she was. I went on, "I have been watching you for quite sometime now."

"I see," a slight pause, then, "I would like to offer you my assistance in building your world. It would be a great honor if you choose to accept my offer." She looked at me straight in the eye, unflinching, unblinking. I knew then, instinctively, that she would willingly die for me if I ask her to.

There was so much fire and determination in her eyes –which, I now noted, were the color of deep, burnished mahogany –that I immediately felt a reluctant admiration for her.

Thus, I accepted. What reason was there to refuse?

"I would also do what I can to help you get rid of L," she added. I gave a curt nod. I had my mask of indifference on. What help would it do to show her just how glad I was within? There was no good in letting her know that gods… well, even gods get lonely.

I did though, allow a small smile to break over my face. It was just too perfect. Chikage fitted into my plans flawlessly, and everything was falling into place.

Slowly but very surely, we'll work our way to our paradise. Bit by bit, we'll create the world we've always wanted, using this gift that has been sent to us from the realm of the _shinigami_.

In the world we shall create, we are the rulers. I am the god, and she is my queen.

Together, we shall preside over this utopia.

**For **_**we**_** are justice.**

xxx OWARI xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes:  
Yay! My first fanfic! I can't believe I finally got it posted! Please rate and comment, so I'd learn. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
